


After March

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU
Genre: 2 Sentence Fiction, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-12
Packaged: 2020-08-19 22:48:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20217562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Stargirl, Ice, etc. two sentence fiction. Stargirl smiled after she helped Ice and Fire defeat a creature within a city.





	After March

I never created Ice, Fire, Stargirl, etc.

Stargirl smiled after she helped Ice and Fire defeat a creature within a city. She remembered viewing a store's clothes in a window and continued to smile as soon as her eyes settled on treats in a new shop window.

THE END


End file.
